A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words
by LilyAlice
Summary: Esme decides it's time to pull out the Cullen photo albums and relive all the fun, crazy and sweet moments that she has captured over the last fifty years since Bella has joined the family.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just going to be a short fluffy story with about three or four chapters. I hope you enjoiy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**Bella's POV**

The house was oddly silent as I moved swiftly through it looking for my allusive husband. I flipped the house on its head looking for him but found no trace. He seemed to have magically disappeared.

"Alice!" I called out walking into her room where she was happily humming along to a song in her head and flipping through the new romance novel she had purchased. Alice looked up at me and smiled, her topaz eyes twinkling with exuberance.

"What's wrong Bella?" She asked placing her book gently down on the Egyptian cotton sheets and standing up looking at me. She must have seen something in my face for her brow furrowed in worry and confusion.

"I can't for the life of me find Edward." I told her with a frustrated sigh. Edward always told me when he was leaving, how long he was going to be gone and how much he was going to miss me, that had never changed over the past fifty years. With Edward missing and not a word was spoken to me I became jumpy and felt so nervous I could barely think.

"Bella first of all, Edward is outside with Jasper and Emmett. Second of all, please stop fretting over him; you're wearing holes in your new sweater." Alice was of course right, looking down I saw that I had been fiddling with my sweater for so long I was wearing the cotton down.

"Now come on, let's go do something that doesn't have you wound so tight that you might break down." I smiled at her and gave her a brief hug.

"Thank you Alice, what would I do without you?" I meant it as a rhetorical question but Alice seemed to want to answer it.

"Well without me right now you would be beside yourself and Edward would have to rush back in and try and comfort you." Alice said matter-of-factly. I playfully smacked her arm and she rolled her eyes pulling me down the hall towards Esme's office. I don't know if you could call Esme's work space an 'office' it felt to warm and full of life that it was more like a sun room. We found Esme standing in front of her paint easel painting a perfect replication of the landscape just outside the window, right down to the cardinal sitting happily on the moss covered trees.

"Hello girls." Esme said turning around to face us, her soft caramel hair tied back from her face with a cream hair band. I smiled at Esme's outfit, a pair of paint smeared jeans and a white shirt that I don't even think could be called white any more.

"Esme, I think it's time for us to have a Cullen girl day." Alice said and Esme's eyes flashed to me quietly assessing me before she nodded her head and placed the paint brush down.

"No, Esme, finish your painting. I don't know what Alice wants to do but whatever it is it can wait until you're done." I protested not wanting Esme to stop just because Alice thought I needed some company.

"Nonsense, I can finish this later." She said smiling warmly at me before grabbing my hand and walking with me down the hall towards Rosalie's room. Rosalie was already waiting outside her oak door by the time we got there with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie said cheerfully grabbing my other hand and walking with us. I didn't even bother asking them where we were going, it would have been a fruitless attempt.

"Bella, every time one of starts to feel a little sad when our husbands are gone the others know it is time to pull out the Cullen photo albums and flip through the time past and laugh at all the stupid and crazy stuff we ever got caught doing." Alice informed me and I saw all of their eyes brighten at the thought of going through the pictures.

The Cullen photo albums were hardly ever pulled out but Esme always seemed to have a camera handy and I strongly believed she was trigger happy. Rosalie pulled open the doors to the closet with a flourish revealing stack after stack of leather bound albums. I didn't even get a chance to count how many there were before Esme grabbed five and shut the closest.

"Come girls, it's time for you to laugh at all the pictures I've been secretly taking since Bella has joined our family." Alice smiled trying to contain her laughter, already seeing the pictures we were going to look at. I followed Esme through the house towards Carlisle and her room. Esme's room was covered in shades of beige and crème; windows were left open at all times allowing the sun light to wash through the room on a sunny day. Alice too excited to walk at a human pace grabbed the books from Esme's hands and ran to her canopy king sized bed, jumping on it and laying out placing the books in front of her.

"We'll start with Bella and Edward pictures then go on from there." Alice said flipping over the book that had written in neat calligraphy 'Edward and Bella'. I internally sighed before curling up on the bed beside Alice and looking down at the first picture.

It was our wedding picture, the only picture of us together when I was human that I was even in the same ball park as him. I could feel my heart lift in my chest at the smile on Edward's face, one of pure happiness, innocence and love, a smile I had come to recognize across distances, in his voice and against my lips. I tried not to laugh at the nervous look I was giving the camera as I clung to Edward's arm, my crème dress hugging all the right places to give me a look of elegance. I couldn't look at the picture any longer because Alice flipped the page revealing eight more pictures of Edward and me.

I scanned across the pages looking at the early days of our marriage when I was still the fragile human. I couldn't hold my laughter any longer when I saw the picture of Edward carrying me down the stairs looking not too impressed with me. It was the night after the wedding and I had somehow managed to fall out of the bed the next morning and sprain my ankle, a memory that I found for some reason oddly hilarious.

"Care to share what is so funny?" Rosalie asked me her breath tickling my neck as she leaned over my shoulder.

"I just remembered why Edward had to carry me down the stairs." I informed her and she looked at the picture still confused.

"Well, why did he have to carry you down the stairs?" She asked.

"Oh, I fell out of the bed in the morning and managed to sprain my ankle when it got tangled in the sheets." I told her and she burst out laughing along with me, her voice the sweetest of musical voice, mingle with mine. Esme and Alice both joined into our laughter and we were creating a sweet melody just with our voices.

Even after fifty years I still found their voices so perfect I could listen to them for hours on end. We flipped through the thick album slowly laughing at some pictures and I found myself wanting to cry at others. The pure emotions preserved on our faces sometimes were too much for me I had to turn the page before I broke down. It was the last pictures, though that made me stop and remember the perfect day, the day Edward took me out to the cliffs in Newfoundland.

"_Bella!" Edward called out from behind me and I turned just in time to see him run towards me his arms wrapping securely around my waist._

_"Hello Edward." I said looking up and stretching onto my toes so I could kiss the edge of his jaw. "What do you have planned for today?" I asked him leaning back in his arms so I could look into his eyes._

_"I want you to see the ocean." He said placing a lingering kiss on the top of my head._

_"I've already seen the ocean." I teased._

_Edward rolled his eyes at me before replying. "I meant the Atlantic Ocean."_

_"Well then, no, I haven't seen that one." I said nodding my head._

_"I think you've been spending too much time with Emmett." Edward said pulling me along with him towards the rental car in the parking lot._

_"Or is it Emmett who has been spending too much with me?" I asked him with raised eyebrows before smiling at the look on Edward's face._

_"Just get in the car Bella." Edward said opening the door for me and ushering me in. Edward made his way slowly to the driver's seat aware of the people who were also staying at the small inn._

_"Where are you taking me?" I asked him breaking our comfortable silence as Edward effortlessly sped down the winding roads along the ocean, the sun only beginning to rise off in the distance._

_"Just a place," He answered with a shrug of his shoulders, I waited quietly a moment for him to continue. When he didn't, I slid across my seat and leaned over the console, putting my head on his shoulder and placing a gentle kiss on his collar bone._

_"Is it a surprise?" I whispered into his ear feeling his body tense under my head._

_"Yes and I would appreciate it if you didn't try to get me to tell you." He said turning his head so his smoldering eyes held mine. I got so lost in the depth's of his topaz iris' that I momentarily forgot what I was trying to do._

_"Tell me what?" I asked shaking my head slightly, still amazed that he had such an effect on me. Edward looked at me briefly with a confused expression before chuckling quietly at me, looking quite smug. I sighed and knew it would be for the best if I behaved, we wouldn't want to get into another car crash. I kissed his cheek before leaning back into my seat and watching as the sun began to rise in the horizon streaking the sky with the most beautiful shades of orange and pink._

_"We're here." Edward whispered into my ear and I stepped out of the car looking out straight at the sun. Edward was soon by my side both our skin already beginning to sparkle under the sun's low rays. I hastily looked around but knew it was pointless; Edward wouldn't have done this if the coast wasn't clear. Edward's hand wrapped around mine letting our fingers entwine as he walked to the edge of what looked to be a cliff. I looked out over the cliffs edge and became captivated by nature's beauty. Edward's hand felt comforting in my hand as I watched as the sun slowly rose higher into the blue sky._

_"Do you like it?" Edward asked looking down at me a soft smile on his marble lips._

_"Of course, I love it." I whispered back returning the smile. I took a step closer to the edge wanting to watch the waves hit the side. Edward's hands instantly grabbed my waist and pulled me back into his chest._

_"Edward, I won't fall and if I do I won't die." I told him giving him a reassuring smile as he regarded the edge of the cliff skeptically._

_"Just be careful." He said but still not releasing my waist, instead he took a step forward with me allowing me to lean over the cliff. I wasn't going to argue with him, if this was what would make him feel better I would do it, even if it was silly. I leaned over the cliff and saw how beautiful the sunrise made the tips of the waves and I didn't want to look away._

_Off to the left of my peripheral vision I heard the snap of a camera and the flash of the picture and I was surprised out of my thoughts. I moved a little bit too fast for Edward that we both lost our footing and went tumbling over the edge of the cliff. I got one surprised shriek out before I started laughing at the situation we were in. Free falling off a cliff because you slipped was somehow extremely funny to me. It was Edward's expression though that caused me to laugh even harder before we hit the waiting ocean below. Edward looked worried for a second; still having the strange instinct to protect me, but soon he looked annoyed. _

_We hit the water creating a big splash as we sunk lower and lower towards the ocean's floor. I smiled at Edward when he swam forward and grabbed my hand pulling me up along with him to the surface. As soon as we resurfaced I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer and I leaned against Edward laughing hysterically into his shoulder._

_"I don't know if you laughing hysterically means you're fine or not fine." Edward said looking at every detail of my face minutely, his hands running up and down my body, seeing if my granite body was harmed in the fall._

_"I'm fine Edward," I told him when I stopped laughing. "Just a little wet but perfectly fine." I added trying to make the worried creases in his forehead go away. When they disappeared I leaned for and kissed him, showing him I was fine._

_"Is the water warm?" Emmett yelled from the top of the cliff and I snickered at him before nodding my head._

_"Come join us!" I yelled back before watching as Emmett jumped off the cliff following Edward and my lead. Soon every one of the Cullen family was in the ocean except for Esme who stood off the side taking many pictures of us splashing around._

"Bella, is it okay if we take out Alice's and Jasper's photo album or would you like to keep looking at the picture of you and Edward on the cliff?" Rosalie asked her hands already starting to close the opened album.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead I was just remembering what happened when Esme took the picture." Esme looked over at me and smiled holding in her laughter.

"That was a good family vacation wasn't it?" She said thoughtfully, pulling out Alice's photo album.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be in Alice's POV while looking through her album.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts**

**LilyAlice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your review for the first chapter. And here is Alice's album with alot more fluff.**

**Alice's POV**

Of course I already knew what pictures Esme had taken and what ones we would be looking at, but that still didn't stop me from being excited when Esme opened the front of my album. The first picture was of Jasper and me at Bella's wedding, I was wearing the navy blue dress of the bride's maids and Jasper was looking like a gentleman in his black tux. I smiled remembering how happy everyone in the family was that day and in return how happy that made Jasper. A soft noise was coming from my left and I looked over to see Bella snickering behind her hand as she looked at the picture and I turned to look at it wondering what could possibly be so funny.

"Bella what are you laughing at?" I finally asked her, getting a vision of what she might say before she even opened her mouth.

"You're so short compared to Jasper and in this picture you look shorter than usual." Bella's explanation also got Rosalie laughing at me to; Esme was the only one with the decency not to laugh out loud.

"News flash Bella you're short too, maybe not as short as me but still short compared to Edward." I told her reaching over so I could flip the page. Bella silently apologized to me by placing her hand on my shoulder; I nodded to her letting her know she was forgiven. On the next page there were eight pictures of Jasper and I playing a rousing game of scrabble, words like "contempt" and "Venus" Were spelled out across the board. When Jasper and I played scrabble we never used small words like "see" or "give" that would just make the game too easy. It was a rule that the word had to be over five letters long.

"I never knew someone could look so intense playing scrabble." Rosalie commented pointing at my face in one of the pictures when I was concentrating on both the game and the future.

"I wasn't concentrating on the game; Emmett was trying to think of a way to get me back for making him wear such a tight fitting suit for Bella's wedding." I informed Rosalie and she smiled at me.

"You did that on purpose, that was genius." She said giving me a high five. Esme looked disapprovingly at us but said nothing. The next groupings of pictures were of us watching Titanic together, I was curled into Jasper's side and he held me protectively in the circle of his arms. I remembered that day perfectly, I was upset about Bella's change looming over us and Jasper pulled out one of my favourite movies to keep me happy. How I loved that man.

"Alice," Bella said gently and I looked up at her. "Is it okay to flip the page?" She asked and I looked down and realized my hand was clamped down on the page not allowing them to turn it. I smiled sheepishly and lifted my hand up allowing Bella to turn it.

"I know exactly how you feel." Bella whispered lowly in my ear and I smiled at her, knowing how she handled looking back over her memories. I held myself in the present through most of the album but one picture caught my eye and I couldn't help but smile as I looked back on one of the strangest days of my life.

_The sun was shining through the glass windows in the house and I smiled as the rays touched my exposed skin making the pores of my skin shine likes diamonds._

_"I could sell you and instantly become a billionaire." Jasper said from behind me his voice full of love and laughter._

_"Why would you do that?" I asked him turning around to see him glide down the spiral staircase towards me his warm smile only for me._

_"I wouldn't, the way I look at it; I am already the richest man on this planet." Jasper came to a stop in front of me and I leaned forward closing the gap between our bodies. His arms instantly wrapped around my body and held me. I breathed in deeply, loving the sweet fragrance that came off of Jasper's skin. I leaned back and craned my neck up to look at Jasper's perfect face and the way his blond haired seemed to form a halo above his head in the sun._

_"Want to go for a run?" I whispered to him and he nodded his head, pieces of his blond hair falling into his golden eyes. Unconsciously I reached up and brushed them aside, running my fingers down his cheek, feeling him lean into my touch. His hand captured my wrist and he held it against his cheek, closing his eyes. I reached up with my other hand and held his face between my palms wanting him to open his eyes. When he did his eyes were burning bright, like they were set on fire._

_"Alice!" Esme called from some distant place up stairs and I reluctantly stepped away from Jasper as Esme quickly came down the stairs._

_"He's going to call and say that he's staying later, some patient just had a heart attack." I told Esme answering the question I knew she was about to ask. Usually I would wait for people to ask me before I answered, trying not to be rude but I wanted to get my alone time with Jasper._

_"Oh, thank you," Esme said as the phone began to ring. I smiled at her as she glared at the phone. Having a sweet doctor for a husband sometimes bugged Esme, especially if it took Carlisle away from her for longer than necessary._

_"Just head over there and bring him 'lunch'." I told her and she instantly smiled at me asking Carlisle if she could come to the hospital._

_"Are you ready to go?" Jasper whispered into my ear, his breath saturating through my hair. I nodded and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the house and into the forest. I saw Edward and Bella sitting in front of their bedroom window, Edward teaching her how to play piano. I waved at Bella when she looked out the window and she smiled at me quickly before going back to the sheet music in front of her. Jasper looked at me with a raised eyebrow and instantly I knew he wanted to race towards the mountains. We both shot off into the forest towards the cliff face at the same time, remaining neck in neck the whole time. As the mountain loomed before us we both reached out and our hands hit the stone with a loud bang that made rocks begin to tumble down the side._

_"I won." Jasper said before grabbing me into his arms and running us away from the falling rocks._

_"Only because I let you win." I said resting my head against his shoulder as he slowed to walk when we were out of the target spot of the falling boulders._

_"That may be true, but I still won." Jasper said placing a soft and tender kiss to my forehead. I smiled at him and he let me down on the ground._

_"I think I won." I said going over to a fallen branch and sitting down._

_"And how is that dear?" Jasper asked taking a seat beside me and grabbing my hand._

_"Because I have you silly," I teased kissing his lips briefly before leaning back and looking at his surprised expression._

_"I think that would be a losing trait." Jasper said his words almost drowned out by the thunder that suddenly ripped through the serenely quiet forest._

_"I didn't even see that coming." I said staring angrily up at the sky. "You really are a good distraction." I told Jasper as I stood up and headed towards the house not wanting to get wet. "And by the way, you could never be a losing trait." I added with a wink._

_"I'm glad I can be of service to you ma'am." Jasper said before tipping his imaginary hat like a good southern gentleman. I loved my alone time with Jasper, it was the only time where he truly was himself, for some reason he was always reserved and quiet around the rest of the family but with me he was the goofy and loveable man I fell for._

_"Come on little darling, we wouldn't want you to get wet now would we?" Jasper said with amusement twinkling in his eyes._

_"I don't mind getting wet." I said not telling the total truth. Jasper saw through my very feeble lie and scooped me up in his arms quietly running towards the house. It wasn't a surprise when the rain started to fall in heavy droplets before we even made it home. I laughed as the rain fell against my face and found it oddly enjoyable. Jasper placed me on the ground and backed me into a tree. His hair was already dripping wet, water running from the tip of his bangs to the end of his nose and falling off to hit the ground. Jasper's white shirt was soaked through and I could see the contours of his sculpted chest beneath it. I looked up to see his topaz eyes staring down at me and the rain pounded against my face harder._

_"You look beautiful." Jasper whispered his voice huskier than usual._

_"I could say the same," I answered too captivated by his eyes to form a longer sentence. Jasper's hand lifted my chin up and soon his mouth was on mine and I was breathing in nothing but his scent. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Soon the rain let up and the sun's rays began to seep through the thick canopy of leaves. I could feel the warmth against my skin but at the moment Jasper was all that mattered. His hands slowly moved from my chin down my sides stopping on my hips as he pulled me even closer not even allowing air between us. Off in the distance I heard the distinct sound of a camera going off and Jasper and I pulled away to see Esme standing off to the side with her camera in hand smiling happily at us both._

_"You looked so happy and the scenery was beautiful, I couldn't resist." Esme said with a shrug of her shoulders and an apologetic smile before turning around and heading back towards the house. Jasper looked down at me and began laughing at the strangeness of the situation._

"I believe this is the only picture in this album that I managed to get of Alice and Jasper doing something other than cuddling." Esme said breaking me from my thoughts.

"I do have to agree with you though, the scenery is beautiful." I said and Esme laughed her eyes smiling at me.

"I take it you just remembered when this picture was taken?" Esme asked and I nodded looking down at the picture of Jasper and I kissing, the rays of sunlight reflected not just our skin but the many droplets of rain that were scattered on the leaves and trees surrounding us.

"I miss Jasper now." I said and Bella laughed at me wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"I don't think these pictures are helping." She said stating the obvious.

"Well I don't care; I want to see my album." Rosalie said pulling the next black leather bound book from the pile, where 'Rosalie and Emmett' was stitched on with white thread.

* * *

**Review! and tell me what you thought. The next chapter (if you haven't already guessed) is Rosalie's picture album.**

**LilyAlice**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I hope I did Rosalie justice.**

**Rosalie's POV**

I couldn't contain the smile I had on my face when I touched the leather of my album. I hated how secretive Esme was about what the pictures looked like and how many she actually kept and placed them in these very sacred books. I had waited too long to see them and found that I was nearly bouncing with excitment and impatience.

I flipped it open quickly and like Alice's the first picture was Emmett and me at Bella's wedding. My dress was the same navy blue as Esme's and Alice's, it was Emmett's tux that was different, a whole size too small for Emmett making it look like he was going to pop out of it at any time. I could hear Esme laughing quietly beside me along with Bella and I couldn't help but join in, Emmett looked too funny not to laugh at.

"I can't believe I didn't notice how funny Emmett looked before." Bella said looking closely at the picture.

"That happens on your wedding day, the only thing you paid attention to was Edward." I told her and she thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Guilty," She said and if she was still human I knew she would be blushing. Once I had put aside my hard feelings for Bella giving up the chance for a family, the chance to carry around a baby and love them, I learned that Bella was a truly beautiful person and hard to hate. She was kind but devious when she wanted to be, her mind intrigued me and we quickly got over the rough patches and became sisters.

The next page held pictures of Emmett and me goofing around. The hospital Carlisle worked at was having a bake sale for the sick children and he so kindly volunteered his family to make 10 dozen cupcakes. Since Alice and Jasper disappeared without a trace that day and Edward was with Bella on their honeymoon the job fell into Emmett's and my very capable hands. By the end of the day 10 dozen cupcakes were made and the kitchen floor was coated in a fluffy white layer of flour mixed with sugar and, I think, vanilla. Emmett's face was covered in light blue and light purple icing and my hair was coated with the same sticky substance.

"I don't think I've ever been more shocked by you two in my life." Esme said as she looked at the pictures.

"We got carried away," I said sheepishly.

"That icing looks wonderful in your hair." Alice said looking from the picture to my face. "I think we should permanently dye your hair that colour."

"Not funny Alice." I said through my teeth, knowing that if Alice was serious my honey locks were doomed.

"I wasn't trying to be funny. Bella doesn't Rose look good with blue and purple highlights?" Alice asked Bella. Bella, keeping up the charade, scrutinized the picture before looking back up at me.

"You do, but I think all the colours of the rainbow would be better." Bella said managing to keep a straight face but I could see the laughter in her eyes.

"Now, that's a brilliant idea." Alice said giving Bella a high five.

"Okay Ladies as much fun as it is to talk about Rosalie's hair, we should speed this along the boys will be back soon." Esme said trying to defuse a potential ugly situation. We all nodded but Alice was still staring at my hair.

"Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock, if you ever go near my hair with any kind of dye you will be living without one of your limbs." I whispered to her, low enough for only her to hear.

"Be nice Rose." Alice said before flipping the page. The next pages were filled with very candid and sometimes hilarious pictures of Emmett and me. Finally when the last picture made its appearance I was stunned and entranced by the emotions on Emmett's face and the memory of how they got there was still crystal clear in my mind.

_"Emmett!" I yelled looking down the empty hallway wondering where he could possibly get to in only two seconds._

_"Yes!" Emmett called back coming around the corner with a pair of car keys in his hand. I looked at the car keys then back up to his face, knowing I had never seen those keys before._

_"Happy Anniversary." Emmett said handing me the keys. It took me a second to completely register what had just happened but soon I found myself in Emmett's arms._

_"You know our anniversary is tomorrow?" I told him still hugging him, his strong arms holding me extremely tight._

_"Yes, but I got you a slightly broken car and new engine pieces for you to put together so we can drive it wherever we want tomorrow." Emmett said smiling down at me with love. I reached up and kissed him, loving how well he knew me._

_"I feel bad; I didn't get you something for today, only for tomorrow." I told him and he shrugged pulling me along as he brought me to the garage._

_"Rose, I get to be with you everyday that's gift enough." He whispered in my ear and if it was possible I probably would have fallen more in love with the great big teddy bear._

_"What kind of car is it?" I asked with barely contained excitement._

_"A big one," He answered evasively. I stared at him hoping he would crack when he didn't I sighed. I guess I would have to wait until we reached the garage._

_When Emmett opened the garage door with a flourish the small smile on my face grew and I felt like jumping up and down in excitement. In front of me was the H3 Alpha Hummer, it was brand new and looked like a monster beside Alice's bright yellow Porsche._

_"I thought you said it was slightly broken, this is brand new." I told Emmett and he looked down at me sheepishly._

_"Well, I know how much you love to tinker with the engines and stuff…so I took out the engine and the motor and bought better ones for you to put in." Emmett said looking down at his hands. Man how I loved him. I stepped over and kissed him pushing my fingers into his curly silk hair. Emmett didn't skip a beat and soon his arms were wrapped securely around my waist pushing me back into a dip._

_"Well isn't it hot in here." Jasper said walking in with Alice attached to his arm. I pulled back from Emmett just so I could scowl at Jasper. Over the last thirty years Jasper has loosened up around the family and frankly it has become pretty annoying for him to voice all his thoughts._

_"Impeccable timing as usual," I said sarcastically as Emmett righted me on my feet._

_"Bella still out?" Alice asked innocently and I glared at her._

_"Alice, you are a psychic honey, I think you are more than capable of answering that question." I said with a little bit more malice then I intended and I noticeably saw Jasper's arm tighten around Alice's waist in response to my tone._

_"Thank you for that observation Rose and I think I hear them now. Have fun today." Alice said smiling warmly at me before her and Jasper left the garage._

_"I swear she does it because she's bored." I said to Emmett and he started to chuckle, a low sound coming from his chest. Emmett's arms found their way back around my waist and he rested his chin on my head._

_"Rose, its Alice of course she does it for fun. Now I believe today should just be about you, so go over there and have some fun." I smiled up at him before stripping out of my blouse and putting on an old baggy T-shirt to work in. I set right to work placing a jack under the car and lifting it up so I could look underneath it._

_"I could do that for you." Emmett said coming forward but I smiled warmly at him and shook my head._

_"I need you to go get my tools that I left in our room." I told him sweetly and he left speeding quickly to our room. I slid underneath the hummer and stared at it, getting extremely annoyed by the jack that was holding it up. I need Emmett to be my jack, he was stronger and steadier than this piece of junk. I heard Emmett making his way back outside and I kicked out the jack pushing myself out to the other side of the car and the hummer landed on its tires._

_"Rosalie!" Emmett screamed frantically and I stood up worried something had gone wrong. I looked out over the hood and saw pain and fear written on Emmett's face and I flashed to his side placing my hands on either side of his face. His eyes were pitch black and fear shot down my own spine in response. I couldn't even get a word out before Emmett crushed me to his chest, gently stroking my hair. Confusion and fear still ran through my mind and when I finally managed to pull away from Emmett and look into his eyes I saw relief. I flash came from my side and I turned to see Esme smiling at us before walking away. As if this day couldn't get any weirder._

_"Emmett," I said quietly watching as his eyes slowly changed back to topaz._

_"Sorry," He murmured into my hair. "I over reacted. I saw the car fall and you under it and the protective side of me freaked out." I smiled into his chest._

_"Emmett, I don't think a Hummer could hurt me." I told him calmly._

_"I know, but I still felt the need to save you." I nodded and let him hold me, comforted by his scent and secretly loving how protective he was, even when I didn't need it._

"I hear the boys." Bella said standing up with a small smile on her lips. After fifty years the girl still couldn't last longer than a few hours away from Edward.

"Well then let's not give them enough time to get mud on my rug." Esme said closing the albums and stacking them up.

"What about your album?" I asked Esme as she headed for the door.

"Some pictures, I don't feel like sharing." She answered quietly before sweeping out of the door and leaving Bella and I more confused than ever. Alice on the other hand looked content before following Esme's lead.

"Come on lover girl, your prince waits." I said to Bella linking my arm in hers as we walked towards the spiral staircase.

* * *

**Please review!**

**LilyAlice**


End file.
